One Step Too Late
by Lycory
Summary: After diverting her into sparing him in the final battle, Baltor subsequently began taking over the Magical Dimension. He always thought that Bloom was just a pathetic empty-minded child; but soon only did he knew that she played an essential role in his life... but he had realized his mistake one step too late.
1. Captured

**So I've got another week's time of a holiday and what should I do? A huge writer's block is in my way with the two other stories(nah, it's just I am lazy to write them since I've have _already_ written them and the stupid shopkeeper of that computer store reformat my computer without informing us. Damned him.)and now I'm too bored to bother with it.**

**As for this story, I know - bad me. So for those who've read my other stories knows I'd often written Baltor as a kind soul and turning him into an angel. Well, your right. I think it's time I return his evil, merciless, cruel, persuading, lying, malice altitude. I'm just going to make this story as dark as possible, of course, regarding a ruthless scene towards the Winx.  
**

**But for Baltor fans, this story is mainly about him.**

**Disclaimer : Dang of course I don't own anything...  
**

**I know fanfiction made the image of the book covers incredibly small so I've posted it in here : ****lycory . deviantart . com**  
All my book covers will be posted in there too. :) remember to clear the spaces in the link ^^  


**.:~Lycory~:.  
**

* * *

"_I can't do this..."_

She woke up to find everything spinning around her;those words that haunted her still lives, and they burned – a lot. The girl gripped the bandages on her head; trying to stop the pounding headache, but it wasn't any use. As her eyelids fluttered open, she noticed it didn't make any difference at all, for she was in darkness – total darkness. Lightning struck and the room was instantly lit, but it was gone before she could even have a good glance of it. All she could make out was - she was on a comfy bed, blankets spread across it. The walls were lined with pictures of people that wore clothes from ancient time, the closets and vases were all seemed like they were made a longtime ago too. It was as if she had been back into time.

The girl shuddered as the sound of thunder cracked above her head shortly after the lightning. She was in a room, she knew. But it wasn't any place like she have been before, not Alfea, not Earth. She squinted her eyes as the darkness seemed to be briefly fading, not because of any presence of light, but because her eyes are slowly adapting to the darkness.

Strange enough, she had a familiar feeling of this place. Had she really been here before?

"Where am I?" She asked no one in particular and not expecting her question to be answered.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw two golden eyes glowing from the darkness. "The place you least expected to be."the accent was shockingly deep, and dark; but it's tone lighten as it adds "How are you feeling my dear?" those words that came from behind those beautiful golden eyes seemed concerned for her, but the way he spoke was evidently spurious. She tightened her embrace on the blankets she held as the figure slowly approached her, taking it's time. The first thing that came into view was the tail of a maroon jacket, it swayed in the wind as he walked. A lightning struck again, whose light revealed the rest of his body for a second, and that one second was enough to make her gasp in shock.

"Baltor" She sneered. "Where did you take me you crazy man?" That was a question, and also a rebuke.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She crossed her eyebrows to show her disapproval; but instead, it cause a major headache that stung behind her eyes. She tried to force a fire ball into her palms but barely sparks appeared, she glared at him. "What did you do to me? you monster!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Seriously Bloom, did you think I'm that stupid?" He laughed as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Big mistake for not killing me." he remind her. Water was filling her eyes before it shifted from Baltor to the empty space beside him. As memories flowed back into her mind, Bloom knew all of this was her fault.

_Bloom stood in Baltor's inner sanctum, her enemy was unconscious at her feet. She raised her hand before a fireball started to come to life in her palm; now, all she needs to do is to flung it at his head or heart, then all these nightmares will end._

_She raised her hand even higher in the air and was ready to unleash the fireball but hesitated. She couldn't do it, why? Bloom killed the fireball in her hands and dropped to the ground on her knees. _

"_Bloom ! Are you alright?" Her friends are calling out for her from the outside. But she didn't make any attempt to answer them._

"_I can't do this." She told no one in particular and placed her hand on her enemy's face. She had gained her Enchantix, she had the Water Stars, she had the Company of Light, but she still couldn't do it; because... "I love you." She whispered._

_Baltor's eye flickered open as he stood up, looking totally unhurt. "Wrong choice." he said as his face turned into a menacing smile. And before she knew what was happening, he said a spelled and she fell into his arms, unconscious "I know you do." he said, regardless whether she had heard it or not._

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she realized what She'd done. "Where are my friends?" She asked, hoping that Baltor had not killed them all.

"Well taken care of." He replied, Bloom stole a glance into his eyes when he said that. The look was something she didn't like. "You killed them?" She flung a pillow at him, it hit his face. Baltor growled in annoyance as he waved his hand and the pillow exploded into flames. "Let me tell you, princess. If you want your friends to be well, you better be more feminine with me or I will make sure they perish in such a way that you can hear them _scream right in this room_."

Bloom's little heart was already beating rapidly due to the situation she was in, on Baltor's words, it practically stopped. He'd had won "What do you want?" She asked, her voice heavy with defeat as tears never began to fall.

At the sight of her giving in, he relaxed. Then he fell onto the bed, supporting his upper body with both his hands. "What do I want?" He repeated her question as he leaned closer to her face until his icy cold breath was brushing against her cheeks. Bloom tried to look into his golden eyes and him tried to look into her sapphire blue ones. She pulled the blankets higher to her neck but she couldn't because Baltor's body was on top of it. Then when she least expected it, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Bloom's eye widened before she realized what he was doing. Without hesitation, she bit hard on his lips, causing his to part the kiss. Baltor instantly jerked back and wiped a drop of blood off the corner of his mouth. "You bastard !" Bloom shouted at him.

He got up annoyed and pointed a deadly finger at her, "You try and do that again, I'll make sure your friends get the message." he practically shouted as the finger was bobbing up and down. Then he reached for the door, "You better know what's best for your friends before the next time I visit." he warned again before slamming the door shut.

Realizing what she had brought herself and her friends into, Bloom sank her head into the sheets and burst into tears.

**Sorry for the short chapter, the second one may be a little longer. Hopefully.**


	2. A Visitor

**Thanks you for supporting, it made me happy to continue the story. It seems more people like the evil Baltor more than the angelic Baltor, tho I must admit I do too.**

**For those who have not been to my profile, you can have a glance of the bigger image of the book cover in here : lycory . deviantart . com (remember to clear the spaces)  
**

**So for this chapter, there will more a little of the situation the Winx are in. Anyway the next chapter I will be posting depends, so the cliffhanging in this chapter would let you all have something to think about. :)  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Winx Club.  
**

**.:~Lycory~:.  
**

* * *

"_Bloom..."_

Bloom parted her face with the soggy blankets when she heard the voice. Judging by the gentle tone, she was sure it didn't belong to Baltor; in fact, she was sure it belongs to a girl. "Who's there?"

"_I am a guardian.."_

"Guardian of what?" Bloom could hardly hold her temper now, the man she loved had used her, she is imprisoned in a place she didn't acknowledge where, she don't even know the whereabouts of her best friends and now this 'guardian' is speaking to her and not giving full answers.

"_You don't need to know who am I now, just say I'm here to help."_

"How can you help me ? I don't even know where my friends are, forget about my friends; I don't even know where I am !" She waved her hands in the air as if she's going to explode from over-reacting. "And you, show yourself ! To prove I'm not hallucinating."

" _I have no true form, I'm just a spirit." _As she said that, a cloud of blur white smoke slowly appeared.

She raised and eyebrow and laugh – a hopeless and sarcastic laugh. "You can't even take care yourself, how are you going to help me? Why are you even here? You're just a mist."

"_You will know soon enough; however, I will not always be here. But take heed that I will be around you when you needed help." _To prove it her presence, a loud click came from the door and it bulged ajar. _"Choose your path, princess; and no matter how it turned out to, don't regret..." _Her voice was getting softer and softer until the it finally ended by echoing the the last word.

"Wait! I don't even know your name! Come back." But her voice was unheard, the guardian was gone. Bloom strolled to the door, almost not believing it was actually open and that she is free to leave the horrible room. Her hands trembled as it touched the icy cold door knob, now her worse fear is to flung the door open and to see Baltor standing outside, getting ready to flung her back into the room. Finally, she gritted her teeth and crossed her fingers as she push the heavy ancient door open with all her might.

The hallway outside; other than air, there was nothing. Bloom almost shouted in delight as she quickly took the left path, trying to find her friends. She swept the marble wall with her left hand, which was practically covered in ice, as she took another turning. The place just seemed too familiar, but Bloom couldn't figure out when she had been here.

Finally by turning around another bend, she reached a hallway with a total of 24 doors on each of it's side. "Wow," her voice echoed the dark hallway as blue flames with green outlines lit the torches respectively on both sides of the wall. Bloom noticed she was standing on a long red carpet, the dragon laces on it made it seemed like it was made for royalty. She followed the red carpet path as she tried to open every door of the castle, but to her disappointment, it was all locked, shut.

She was about to give up when she noticed something sparkling from the opposite, to her surprise, a door was slightly ajar. Bloom quickly ran to the room and swung the door open, expecting to see her friends; but again, a big disappointment greeted her as she realized it was someone's study room.

Out of curiousity, Bloom began to find whatever that was shinning a minute ago. It lead to a photograph, She picked up the photograph and twitched her nose and the dust-covered frame. Bloom blew the dust away and cough when some went into her mouth. But she instantly forget about it when the picture of her birth father laid upon her eyes. "Orital?"

And the woman next to him was unmistakeably Miriam, her birth mother. Finally, Bloom got one of the answers to her question – She's in Sparx ! She quickly tuck the photograph into her .. pockets? Where are her pockets? This wasn't her clothes! It was too dark to make out whose clothes she was wearing, but she was sure it wasn't hers. Baltor must have had her clothes changed; but it's got an inner pocket so she tucked it into the jacket. Then she quickly exited the room and continued to look for her friends.

* * *

"I feel like I'd been kicked by a horse." Stella's weary voice dragged itself around the confined cell. "Is everybody here?"

"Yup, Where are we?" It was Layla.

"I think we're in a prison." Flora said.

Stella balled her fists, "No one is gonna lock me up! Solaria Sun Blast!" She gestured to shoot a sun beam at the bars but, nothing came out. "My powers are gone!" she exclaimed.

"So are ours!" The others tried to cast a spell but none succeed.

Suddenly, Tecna blurt out. "Hey! Where's Bloom?" The others gasped, "Yeah, where's Bloom... Bloom?"

"She's busy." A deep velvet voice came from behind; or rather, before the bars. "Try to be concern about yourselves before worrying about her."

"Who's that? Show yourself!" Musa flung herself against the bars of the cell and shouted at the figure partially concealed by the darkness.

There was a chuckle, then the figure moved a step in front and the Winx gasped. "Baltor!"

"Surprised? I know you would." His pointy eyebrows cocked itself up into a menacing curve. "Now, to make sure I make myself clear - _you can't escape. _The bars are magic proof, tho you don't have your magic anymore.." his raised a gloved hand as the symbol of their powers spun inside a spherical container.

"What do you want to do with us and what do you want with Bloom?" Layla was the only one who could fought to spoke, although she was clinging to Stella. Baltor laugh even more at her statement. "My dear girl, I want nothing to do with you." His voice drops into a sinister tone as he adds "But I do not guarantee you would be comfortably sitting in this cell if you'd done something that endangers my plans."

"Where's Bloom?" Layla asked again, "What do you want with her?"

"I don't _want _her; I _need _her." He spat, "Don't try to escape this place or I'll make sure you get the consequences you deserve, it will be more than you ever expected."

"Don't hurt Bloom... please." Flora pleaded, she couldn't bear not know anything about her roommate.

"_Oh I won't,_" His voice lightened, then it turned into an evil tone, "Do you know the main reason everyone of you are here? In this horrible cell?" he mocked, "Because you friend _Bloom_ couldn't bear to kill me during the final battle. So I took advantage of it." Then he laughed, so loud that Bloom shuddered on the third floor.

"No.. she wont!" Stella forced the words out of her lungs while tears streamed down her cheeks, "Bloom would never betray us!"

"Ask her yourself. That is, if you ever had the chance to speak to her again." His tone was convincing, so rhetoric that Stella began to doubt herself about Bloom.

Layla flung herself onto the bars and tried to reach for Baltor. "You won't get away with this, Faragonda and the Company of Light will get here and they will stop you! The Company of Light has stopped you once, and they'll stop you again!"

"I wouldn't say that too early if I were you," He shifted to the different position, "Look for yourself."

Layla stared unbelievably across the prison into the cell on the opposite side; there, the white headed principal laid on the floor, looking weary. And the cells beside her contained Griffin and Saladin, both of them unconscious. "Girls..." the principal breathe out.

"No, Miss Faragonda! Baltor you monster!" Layla yelled, clawing in the air.

Baltor laughed, "I'm sure I'd make myself clear that I am unstoppable. I have won this battle, but it is not the end. I've won the battle to take over the three school _and _defeat the Winx, _you_. Now I will embark on my plans to take over the world!" he roared before leaving the prison and walking down the hall.

"That's so cruel!" Musa cried.

Flora cuddled herself against the bars, "Faragonda, how are you?"

"I... I'm fine." She replied wearily.

"How did it happened?" Musa asked.

The principal sighed, "I saw Bloom waving outside Alfea, I thought you girls had won. But I was wrong, it was actually Baltor using a illusion spell. After he successfully came in, he wreak havoc in the school and I couldn't stop him alone, he'd kidnapped Griffin and Saladin. The last time I saw the school that it was in chaos." She practically cried. "It seems Baltor had won this time."

"Girls," Stella asked suddenly, "Do you think Bloom really betrayed us?"

"I'm not sure Stella, but I believe in Bloom. Even if she did something like that I'm sure she have good reasons behind it." Layla defended Bloom.

"I hope so." Stella said. Then there was footsteps echoing down the same hallway Baltor had came from half an hour ago.

"Who's that?" Flora shuddered.

"Do you think Baltor's back?" Tecna wondered.

Just then, the tail of a familiar maroon jacket appeared behind the bars.

"No!"


	3. To Love A Fool

**Hi again :DD, I do not update usually this slow but it seems in the future that I would. Well an important exam is coming near and I don't really know why but the last two following weeks I've been losing interest on certain subjects(and I can make it sure to you that the reason lazy is not behind.)**

**But, I've finally finished the third chapter and sorry because it's kinda drabble (pshh.. 1666 words) arghh.. but anyways, have fun and happy summer ! :DD  
**

**.:~Lycory~:.**

* * *

The Winx was ready to give the maroon of a jacket tail everything they've got, if it wasn't for the familiar red strands of hair that came into view shortly after.

"Bloom?"

Sure enough, their friend's head popped out. "You guys are here!"

They were surprised, or else... shocked. "Bloom, why are you wearing Baltor's clothes?"

Obviously, Bloom hadn't noticed it herself until she glanced down onto her clothes. "What? I didn't know."

"You betrayed us, didn't you?" Stella spat while she pointed at Bloom. "And to think we're worried sick on the outside while you were enjoying your times with Baltor!"

Stella's face was filled with anger – or livid. And it made Bloom stared numbly at her, "Stel, I'm sorry...I mean I love him but it wasn't meant to be like thi-" but Layla cut her off.

"We trusted you! How can you do this to us?" Layla exploded.

"I'm sorry! I am in no better condition myself, Baltor used my feelings against me. I was lost... and got carried away. I thought he would change but he wouldn't! I know it's my mistake but I hadn't had this in mind. I will fix this. I'm sorry guys, I really thought we could stop this war..." Bloom sighed when she ended the conversation.

"Bloom, you shouldn't believe anything he have said. He's a criminal, a convict. He has destroyed Sparx, now he'll destroy the world!" Layla calmed herself own as she adds, "Look at what you've got us into..."

Bloom looked around and gasped at the unconscious Faragonda. The Winx all gathered at the bars of the cell, "Bloom, how could you do this?" Flora commented.

"Now isn't the time for blaming, now we must work out how to stop Baltor before he completely destroys Magix!" Musa said.

The Winx stopped squabbling and straightened themselves, "Musa's right." Tecna finally said. "We stop work out on how to stop Baltor. First question, where are we?"

Bloom reached into Baltor's jacket and pulled out the photo of Oritel and Mariam, "I found this in a study room, I think we're in Sparx."

The Winx gasped, but before anyone of them could talk, a hand reached out from the darkness and winded itself around Bloom's neck. "Help!" then another clapped on her mouth as it began dragging her into the darkness.

"Bloom!" But the only reply was the sounds of Bloom's feet dragging on the floor and their own voices bouncing off the walls of the cell, echoing back to their ears.

* * *

"Get off! Who are you?" Bloom yelled as she was flung onto a bed. She really didn't need to ask that, there was only one who is roaming free in the castle of Sparx besides herself. As anticipated, a deep menacing voice descended, "How did you find them?"

"None of your business," she snapped, "How did I end up with your clothes?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't expect me to let you in those bloody clothes, are you? Besides, those are only what I've got."

Bloom felt creeps crawling up her spine at the thought that Baltor most probably(in fact, very likely) to have worn those clothes before she did. But although she felt disgusted, Bloom put up with it. "What do you want?" she said, while backing up the bed. The photograph of Oritel fell out from her(Baltor's) jacket and fluttered to the ground.

Baltor smirked, "You know?" he picked up the photograph and raised it to his face, studying the long lost king. "Not that you can do anything about it."

"Trust me, I will find one way or the other."

That made the power-crazed convict angry, the tip of his eyebrows drop down into a menacing look as the photograph burned in his hands. "Let me warn you again, child. Need me remind you that your friends are under my watch, plus I'm in charged here and I've cast a spell so powerful that you _can't _even find your way properly around the palace, let alone escape."

Bloom gripped her blankets again, tears of anger fell and all she could do was only stare and hate the criminal. Baltor grinned, enjoying that the fairy had raised the white flag. "Now, you do as you're told and I can make sure your friends are safe." he said lightly, but the words forced Bloom to the corner heavily. "What do you want?" she answered, her face still heavy with tears and anger, looking ready to explode.

"Oh, just a little thing that wouldn't take a minute of your time..." Baltor reached into his jacket and pulled out a expensive-looking box. He opened it and Bloom could almost glance at the two rings inside, Baltor took one out and hastily put in on his left ring finger. Then he handled out the box to Bloom, motioning for her to take the other.

Bloom looked at the luxurious ring, but she quite felt the opposite. The single gem on it is a sapphire-blue, like her eyes; and it had a silver holder. "You want to marry me?" she practically shouted.

"Not you, I want Sparx." That crushed her miserable heart. "Quick!" he was getting impatient.

"No, anything but that; you can't use me." She backed away from the box and cuddled to the corner of the bed.

"I've already had many a time my dear, why not this?" he pressured, "And you've always been willing to let me use you."

"Not this time, Baltor. You've gone too far. I _used_ to think you would change for me, but it looks like I was wrong."

Baltor chuckled, "Seriously Bloom, you think? A fallen princess – now even at my mercy, thinks that she could change what I've had planned for seventeen years. Are you naïve? Or just stupid? Let me tell you, frankly your not even in my radar screen. Remember Bloom, I _am _pure evil and you should've taken it into contempt when you still had time."

He leaned in and stared her watery blue eyes, "And that's a fatal mistake that you will _never _forget." he stood back up and gave a nod of satisfaction.

Bloom watched him in horror, "You're a monster."

"I've always have been."

"Layla's right, you'd never change. How was I that stupid to believe you would? You destroyed my home, took my parents and my sister. I don't even know why did I fell for you in the first place." Bloom sobbed.

"That's in a matter of your stupidity."

"Stop!" She yelled back at him, "You've always blame my stupidity. Why don't _you_ change? Why can't this war stop. Why do you love all those fighting and killing? Why does it have to be you that caused all this sorrow?"

"They are part of my life. I was _born_ to do it."he said simply. "And you are just a pathetic child raised by your adoptive parents to gave up her life on a miniscule occasion. I would be very sad to be your parents, after raising you for so many years just to see their only daughter single-handedly destroyed her own bright future because of a convict like me."

"Isn't that's what you wanted?" she asked eagerly.

"I won't exactly say so." he answered.

Bloom is feeling increasingly repugnant, but she was already deeply inside this bottomless pit. Now that she had claimed to loved him, pulling herself out of the pit isn't as easy as stepping into it. "Please don't do this."

"Then what? Set your friends free and have the counselors chasing me over thousands of Realms? I don't think so Bloom."

Bloom knew no point of going on with the subject, so she decided to ask him the one thing she wanted to know about before he loses his patience with her. "Have you loved me before?"

There was an uneasy silence before he finally answered. "Yes" he admitted but then adds, "Love isn't something I would take into serious consideration. Just despise the thought." he said simply, without the slightest clue of being serious.

"Why didn't you say so?" That, she'd have gone too far...

"Stop babbling you pathetic insolent child!" He urged her to take the ring. "Just take it and stop wasting my time."

"No," she said firmly.

Baltor finally lost his temper, "You better be grateful of the situation of your in instead of your friends." he flunk the box onto the bed and the ring jumped out and fell beside Bloom's feet. "Need I to warn you again, if you refuse to oblige, you will never see your friends again." He said as he headed to the door, "Always remember that" and slammed it shut.


	4. Pay For What You've Done

"Baltor, the realm of Perio has agreed to our deal and will ally with us." Ezra said, while he stood up and held up a signed contract. He was bulky for his size, and he had always worn black – his favorite color; and at that precise moment, he was wearing his new black assassin outfit Baltor had gotten for him. His long shoulder length fire-red hair was tied back into a slumped ponytail while an extra strand of hair hung by his fringe.

For a man, he had always thought his hair was overly long, until he came to acknowledge that Baltor's was twice his length. Like his new boss, Ezra was sent to Omega on charges of being behind numerous murders of some of the most important people in Magix. His years at the Omega Dimension had been almost unbearable, but his skills were paying off now. Baltor had chosen him to be his right hand man and a bright future lies ahead.

"How many times do I have to repeat that are too address me as Lord?" Baltor snapped, snatching the contract from his hands and scanning it with his eyes. Baltor was a fast reader, despite all the spell books he had read through out his living years. "Since I've officially married Bloom now, Sparx is mine. And with the power it held plus the throne, I should be address as King; not now but soon."

The room was intensely dark, despite the heavy weather outside, but all this will soon be gone. Baltor thought. He will make Sparx alive again, and filled with _his _people. Baltor looked at his subject; Ezra's astonishing skills during his days of crime had earned his attention. And Baltor always had places for people who were worth the title.

"Yes, Lord Baltor." Ezra kneeled down to show his respect, hiding a disgusted look. _The man's blinded with vanity._ He thought. After he'd said that, Baltor laughed hysterically. "Looks like they have also brought in the soldiers of Hink into our agreement."

"Congratulations, Bal.. _Lord Baltor_. Hink's soldiers are known to be strong and mighty. They'd all be under your commands and forever be loyal to you." he said forcefully.

Baltor slapped his left hand on his lap and laughed again. "This is better than I'd expected! As soon as the other realms agreed to our conditions, we can embark on our main project. We will succeed and soon the world would be ours!"

_More likely like yours. _Ezra thought. _You wouldn't share power for nuts!_

If Baltor had known what Ezra had said, he would've been furious. But he didn't. And that's all that matters. "How about our little 'deal' with King Janos?" Baltor sneered, knowing what himself had meant. Ezra did too.

"He hadn't been willing to put up with us, so we have to rough him up a little. But in the end he did – after he'd acknowledged that his wife and daughter were kidnapped." Ezra replied, bowing his head down lower.

"Good," Baltor nodded. "That'll teach him the consequences of not complying with us."

"What should we do now, Lord?" Ezra asked.

Without warning, Baltor bolted up from his comfortable royal chair. "Now all I need is the official stamp from Suvillia." He grabbed his coat, which was lying on the coffee table beside, and headed for the door. "Come Ezra, we have work to do."

"Yes..." Ezra said, his head still facing down, ran to his King.

"Now that I have Sparx, everything is possible!" Baltor roared from behind the closing ancient door.

* * *

The royal doors exploded as they flew toward King Suvillia, which missed his head by just a few centimeters. The King jumped in shock, his guards immediately ran to his aid but instantly flew away by some magic force, then Baltor, Ezra and three more convicts walked through the hole in the castle. "I would've knocked, but that just seems too polite – not my style." Baltor mocked.

King Suville backed up to his throne. "What are you doing here Baltor?"

Baltor's eyes were shut, but he seemed to know right where he was, and where he was walking. "We have a little contract to sign, King Suville."

"I don't make deals with criminals." The King sneered.

"You _don't_ have a choice, my King." Baltor raised his hands and the palace began to rock violently; the ceiling shook as pieces of cement fell and pillars began to crack, the beautifully polished marble floor started to split in two as soldiers fell to their deaths, other were either badly bruised or covered with cuts by sharp pieces of falling cement.

It didn't take more then a moment for the King to notice the castle was collapsing. "No!"

Baltor dropped his hand and the violence stopped, "Do we have a deal now?" he asked as a piece of cement fell on his head, but he was far busier threatening the King than to bother with it.

"No" The King was determined while he glanced up at his once carefree palace now under attack.

"Bring in our guests Ezra, will you?" Baltor snapped his fingers as a woman and a pair of male twins, barely five, appeared at the broken entrance. King Suville gasped at the familiar faces, the faces of his family. Their hands were all bounded and his sons were crying.

"Suville, help!" his wife begged.

Gripping his staff heavy with defeat, King Suville spoke forcefully, "You win, Baltor."

"Isn't this easier?" Baltor smirked as he handed a parchment to the King before he reluctantly signed it with trembling hands. Ezra snapped his fingers and the ropes burned away letting the family run to their king.

After they'd obtained the signature, Baltor and Ezra left the king sitting numbly on his rotting throne, still trying to adapt to the truth that his palace was so easily attacked and he had been blackmailed. It was practically in ruins and it brought pleasure to the criminals. King Suville cursed and swore to get revenge on Baltor as he saw the insanity that was shown to his beloved kingdom.

* * *

Sniffing, Bloom picked up the ring and forced it onto her finger. It fitted easily but at that time, Bloom wanted to pluck it off and fling it out of the window where it would never be seen again; but she couldn't do that, her friends' life depended on it. So she just sat obediently waiting for Baltor's next orders.

_Bloom..._

Her ears pricked as the familiar voice filled her ears, "Who-o?"

_Bloom, it's me … the spirit. I've come to help you._

"Yeah, and like last time I was nearly caught!" Bloom yelled to the mist that was slowly shaping into a woman, except for the two glowing golden eyes, her other features couldn't be determined.

_It was meant to be that way, just follow you heart..._

"Which would soon, be the main reason for my death." Bloom snapped, but she instantly let her sarcasm evaporate as she reached out to touch the misty figure. Her hand easily went through her body. "What are you? What's you name?"

The figure chuckled, _Bloom, I am just a spirit, and my name is Belle._

"Belle..." Bloom repeated. "Where do you come from?"

_That's nothing important you should know, Bloom. But you will soon know the purpose of me being here. _And she began to fade.

"Wait! What should I do? You haven't told me anything!" But she was gone. Bloom jumped when the ancient television booted to life. Subsequently, it automatically switched to the news channel as the news caster reported the headlines of the day. "_The police force reports that today, an __attack__ happened at the Royal Palace of Suvillia. However, the enforcements arrived too late and the __suspects were__ gone. King Suville was found alone with his family __with__ hundreds of dead soldiers __lying__ around them. After an interview with the King, it appears that he had just experience an increasingly unpleasant ordeal. But the King __was__ willingly to cooperate and __supplied__ us with useful information of the incident. It turned out that the infamous convict Baltor had been __behind the attack__ and forced him to sign a contract regarding the authority of having control on certain foreign powers. Citizens are advised to stay at home often as we don't know what lies in the sick mind of this power-crazed convict._"

This is horrible, Bloom thought. How could he do that? After she'd said that, the door bulged open and in walked Baltor and the convict she believed to be the main influence towards Baltor – Ezra.

"Who are you talking to?" Baltor asked sternly, walking towards her.

Bloom sank down into the bed, sitting as still as she could. "No one" she said, it was the truth. Belle doesn't count, does she?

"That's not what I've heard."

Bloom glanced at the opened doorway; she thought she saw a figure standing outside. Then she glared at Baltor, "You've had people spying on me?" her anger flared, Baltor had gone too far for not giving her privacy.

"I don't want anything to endanger my plans, Bloom. And that regards _you._" he sneered, but as the silence enveloped around them, he softened. "I repeat, who are you talking to?"

"I told you, no one" Bloom snapped.

Seeing that she was as stubborn as ever, Baltor saw no point of being nice with her anymore. "Listen, Bloom. I will only give this warning once. If you allow anyone or yourself to do something that will foil my plans, I guarantee you would regret the consequences."

Bloom crossed her arms and huffed, and then she locked her eyes on Baltor and spat, "Make me"

Baltor's angry slowly turned into a sneer as he walked ever closer to her. Bloom stiffened, but she kept her composure. He placed a hand on her cheek and ran it slowly down until it practically reached her breast, "We both understand what will happen if you do something against my orders, don't we?" he chuckled before Bloom slapped his hands off.

"I will only allow this once Bloom, if you hope Sky to be the first one who touches you, remember what I've said." Baltor sneered before reaching for the door. Bloom swallowed, "But… I don't like Sky anymore." but Baltor was already down the hallway.

"Stay away if you don't want to get hurt." Ezra advised her before closing the door.

Bloom yelled after him, "Shut up you creep!" but then his look caught her attention. Ezra used to be a cold man, the one who kills anyone who stood in his way. And all he ever was interested in was power. Did he just warn her out of kindness? She thought it sounded like it, but you just can't judge a book by its cover.

Bloom rolled her eyes again as the misty figure appeared. "Why do you always appear when the trouble is gone? You could've helped me when they were still here."

_You weren't in any trouble. Besides, there's nothing I could do._

"What? Then why are you here?"

_To guide and advice you._

"Then tell me..." but before she could finish her sentence, the spirit had answered her question.

_Ezra? He is a formal criminal._

"Formal?"

_Yes._

"And what role does he play?"

_It would be against nature if I revealed the truth. But I can tell you he is a good man; he plays a role that will forever be in your memory._

Bloom's mind was refusing to believe. "But he's influencing Baltor to do evil! They've even gotten on the television now!"

_Baltor is evil on his own. And you might be able to change his ways, just try your best. As for Ezra, he will change on his own, just wait and see. He will be a person very hard to be forgotten by you or Baltor._

Bloom was cross; Belle was giving her information of the future, but not in whole. "Could you just give me full answers? You're giving me riddles." but Belle was fading again, "Wait! Don't go so fast. Why do you do that all the time? Tell me what I should do!"

_Free your friends Bloom, this time you will succeed..._

And then she was gone and like last time, the door bulged open. Bloom stared at the partly opened door as though it was the doorway to hell. Should she do it? But Baltor said... No. She owed her friends their freedom, not only her friends but Faragonda, Griffin and also Saladin. Would it be worth it? Finally she made her choice.

Bloom gritted her teeth as she ran for the door, quickly making her way to the cellar of Sparx. Surprisingly, she could remember her way through the hallways. Bloom took another glance at Oritel's study room as she ran past it. _I will find you one day, hopefully._

Unknown to her, Ezra was watching from a dark corner. _I though I told you to stay away._ But she clearly didn't listen. He had heard her talking to someone just now, but when she left the room, it was empty. Did the intruder escaped from the window? But her room was almost fifty meters from the ground, it was impossible. "Ezra!" he heard Baltor call before he quickly gathered the documents.

But something stopped him, he unchained the key from his belt and murmured a spell as it disappeared and soon will turn up at the place it was meant to be. _I've helped you as much as I could. _He steadied himself before making his way to Baltor's office. It's up to the girl to decide her own fate now.

"Girls!" Bloom woke them all up before banging on the bars. "Wake up, let's go!"

Stella yawned but was instantly wide awake. "Bloom! How did you escape?"

"Long story, let's go. You're free!" Bloom said as she hastily fitted the key in the hole and turned until it made a click. Then she worked on the other cells.

"Bloom, my goodness thank you, are you safe!" Faragonda exclaimed weakly.

"Quick, Miss F." Bloom said as she helped the old head mistress up and the other Winx helped Griffin and Saladin.

"Bloom, what about you?" Layla called back to her.

"I'll go with you, just help me with Miss F." Layla ran to her side and took over Faragonda.

_I'm finally free! _Bloom thought, but at that instant, a long rope of darkness like tentacles reached out and grabbed Layla. "Help!"

Out of desperation, Bloom struck a bolt of fire back into the darkness where she thought the darkness was coming from. She heard a groan from behind as Layla was released. The Winx quickly helped the elderly out of the castle as Bloom tried to follow after them but she felt something trip her footing before she fell and everything faded to darkness.

* * *

"Ouch!" Bloom groaned as she felt a sharp slap on her face. She could feel she was blindfolded, and her hands were tied behind her.

"Haven't I made myself clear?" Baltor's voice filled her ears as Bloom felt it crushed her every hope.

"Where are my friends?"

"Escaped, happy now?" he snapped, Bloom could feel heat of anger radiating from his body – which was no further than a few centimeters from her. His voice slowly turns into a soft, dangerous sneer as he added, "Haven't you forget the consequences of disobeying my orders?"

Bloom wanted to scream as she felt him begin to push her onto the bed, but a hand was over her mouth stiffing her screams. She could fell Baltor's shadow looming heavily above her.

Thunder roared and lighting crackled outside the old castle of Sparx, as if the weather was complying too Bloom's feelings at that precise moment. The sounds of muffled screams and clothing tearing were drowned out by heavy water droplets of a torrential rain that came shortly after.

* * *

**Well, Blackout Day has been pretty dull, especially for me. But it's finally over! (or at least I think it is) I've been receiving quite a number of the PM regarding blackout day; and frankly, at first I thought it was worth participating. But after bringing the thought into serious consideration, I think I would agree that giving us constraints on writing would earn the condemnation of many readers. Some rules are stupid; but then again, each of them are made for a reason. So we must at least _try_ to understand FanFic. Or at least, I'll make the first step.**

**.:~Lycory~:.**


End file.
